FIG. 1A shows a sequential phase detector 10 according to the prior art. The sequential phase detector 10 illustrated in FIG. 1 receives and detects a traditional RF input signal RFN to provide a traditional sequential detector output signal SDT, which is representative of a phase of the traditional RF input signal RFN. FIG. 1B is a graph illustrating a magnitude of the traditional sequential detector output signal SDT as it relates to the phase of the traditional RF input signal RFN according to the prior art. The sequential phase detector 10 utilizes a non-continuous detector function to provide the traditional sequential detector output signal SDT.
The magnitude of the traditional sequential detector output signal SDT varies in a linear manner, except when the phase of the traditional RF input signal RFN is equal to 0 degrees, 360 degrees, or multiples of 360 degrees, wherein the magnitude of the traditional sequential detector output signal SDT transitions quickly, or jumps. This quick transitioning or jumping behavior is a result of the non-continuous detector function, such that the traditional sequential detector output signal SDT is a non-continuous output signal. Additionally, the sequential phase detector 10 may utilize internal feedback to provide the traditional sequential detector output signal SDT. Such feedback may limit an operating bandwidth of the sequential phase detector 10. Thus, there is a need for a phase detector that utilizes a continuous detector function, thereby eliminating quick transitions or jumps and has a high operating bandwidth.